Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{1}{11}+12\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {12} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {12} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 22 + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{2}{22}+\dfrac{11}{22}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{13}{22}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{13}{22}$